


Deprived Freedom - Monster!Eren x Avian!Levi

by crimson_gem



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Avian Levi, Avian Mikasa, Bondage, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), BoyxBoy, Cruelty, Cute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Elf Historia, Eren has tentacles, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy World, Forced Bonding, Forced Sex, Levi have wings, Long-Haired Eren Yeager, M/M, Monsters, Non-Consensual Touching, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Seme Eren Yeager, Sexy Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Tentacles, Top Eren Yeager, Uke Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), monster Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2020-09-23 03:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20333356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_gem/pseuds/crimson_gem
Summary: Alluring beauty and delicate feature...The monster wanted to claim him and be with him forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LET'S SAY THAT THIS FANFIC IS MADE FOR SEXUAL FANTASY ONLY. NO GOOD PLOT AND STORYLINE. 
> 
> IT'S PURE VIOLENCE AND IMMORALITY.
> 
> So...still wanna read this?

A fantasy world of Paradis... 

Many different creatures resides on their own environment. 

Human is the most high population of all. 

Elves are living on the Rose forest. A mysterious forest that mislead anyone except for elves. Wise and beautiful. They are expert on archery.

Avians are very rare creature living peacefully on the mountain with huge trees. Only few of their kind are still alive. Human in appearance. They have a pair of black feathered wings and raven dark hair. 

There are more... Goblins, fairies, serpents, beasts, mermaids....

The monsters....  
The most feared by many...

Greedy... Malevolent... Lustful... Smug... Cruel... Wicked...

In other word.....evil...

Monsters have various forms. Big and scary. Wild and strong. 

The most intelligent is almost human who can hide their destructive tentacles, wings and horns in their body.

Eren the emerald monster is one of the intelligent monster is the alpha of his kind. He is always hunting. Always looking for a mate to breed. 

His servants offered humans and elves to him if he's not on a hunt.

Today, they brought a young human male for their king...  
Eren immediately grabbed the human and wildly assaulted him sexually. The human scream in pain at first and he gave in to pleasure but he die before Eren could finish.

"It's not enough...."  
He stood and dropped the young man on the solid stone floor on the cave. 

"I'll go to hunt more..."

He walked out of the cave and went to the forest....

This time, he crave for a female elf. He sneaked on the woods near a river. He didn't lost his way because of his strong sense of smell.

There's no sign of elf but he saw a much more interesting creature of all kinds.

A rare male avian bathing on the flowing water. 

The monster is easily seduced by his charm. 

He licked his drooling lips as he smelled the alluring scent. 

His monstrous instinct is screaming in his brain. 

GRAB HIM!

MATE HIM!

FUCK HIM NOW!

He still remain hidden.  
He pulled down his pants and looked at his huge throbbing erection. He gripped it tightly but he can't stop the trembling movement. It's very hard right now. He stroked it trying to calm it a bit but it didn't work.

The avian got up out of the water. His bareback is exposed to the lusty eyes of the monster. 

He covered himself with his clothes. He heard a rustling sound from the bushes. He looked on that direction alarmingly but no one is there.

He spread his wings and fly away. Few of his feathers dropped to the ground.

The green eyed monster is still hiding on a big rocks. 

The beauty of elves or other creatures is no match compared to his overall feature.

He come out and took one of those dropped feathers and smell it. Inhaling the intoxicating scent. 

"hmmmm.....I love it....."

He hide on the tall grasses near the river and enjoyed the smell of the feather. 

Its aroma is somewhat arousing yet calming. 

"rrrrrrhhhh......"

He let out a low growl of excitement.

Then he saw another target. A female elf. 

He come out and didn't hesitate to attack her.

"Don't come any closer! No! Don't! aaaaahh!!!"

Eren captured her before she could use her weapon. He assaulted her mercilessly.

"Not enough......"

He throw the lifeless elf away from the river and he washed himself.

"I want that avian...." 

He balled his fist and hit the tall tree with brute force and destroyed it.

"grrrrrowlll!!!!...."

The ravenette avian heard a growling sound from a distance. 

"What's wrong, Levi?"

His relative asked him.

"It's nothing, Mikasa.... I just heard a growling sound. But the Rose forest is so peaceful. Maybe that's just my imagination..."  
He replied.

"You still better be careful when you go out from our home."

"Yes, Mikasa..."

He looked at the blue sky from their home. Not knowing that an evil foul creature is after him.

============================


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster had the chance to capture the creature he wanted the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: IT'S TOO SADISTIC.  
IT'S NOT JUST A HARDCORE. IT'S TOO WILD AND BRUTAL.
> 
> JUST QUIT READING...
> 
> You usually see Levi crying in pain. Being forced to do anything Eren wants.
> 
> IMAGINATION IS THE LIMIT...

The monster king's servant offered another victim for him today.

"............"

Eren stare only to the female human. Examining her whole naked body with his tentacles.

"....I don't like this...."

He throw the woman to his servants.

"Should we have to capture a better one?"

One of the servant asked.

"......no......"  
He boringly said.

"Is there something wrong with you, my lord?"

"How could you say that, Jean..?"

"It's the first time you rejected the offering. As I see, the woman is beautiful but you still ignore her."

One of his trusted servant noticed the behavior of the king.

"I'm craving for something different.... Something more special."

Eren stood up and go out. He went to the river where he saw the male avian but he's not there.

He saw a blond female elf carrying a basket of fruits. She's small and beautiful. 

Looks like she's waiting for someone to arrive.

Eren keep hiding until a female avian arrived from above.   
He was disappointed when the one who came isn't the one who he wanted to see.

"Hello, Mikasa. I have some fruits for you and Levi."

"Hello, Historia. Thank you for the gift. Levi will come sooner."

The monster saw another avian coming from the sky. He started to shudder in excitement.

"Historia...I have something for you."   
Levi gave her a flowering plant.

"It's medicinal herbs. Thank you, Levi. This herbs only grows on the mountain in your homeland."

So his name is Levi....

Eren heard his voice for the first time. Soft, deep and gentle. He can't wait to hear him crying and screaming under him.

The elf didn't stay for long and the two avians return to their home.

Eren sat behind the tree. He gritted his teeth and slightly bite the tips of his fingers. He let his saliva dripped from his mouth down to his chin. 

Mate....him....

Fuck....him....

I need him! 

Now....

Right now!

"hrrrrrrr....."

He growl. He wiped the drool on his mouth.

He run at his full speed and charged at the elf.

Historia sensed the danger behind her. 

She draw her bow and arrow. She turn around and aim for the attacking monster and released the arrow. That's a perfect aim but the monster is too fast and avoid the attack.

He used his strong tentacles to disable the elf's movement.

"aaaaaaaaaagh!"

She cry out at the tight restrain.

"Did you hear that scream?"

Levi stopped from flying and go back where the scream came from.

"Wait, Levi. Is that Historia?"

"Yes. That's her voice. She need help."

They got back but they only see her weapon on the ground and the medicinal herb.

"I'll look for her on this side. You go on the other side."

Mikasa run quietly towards the bushes. Levi go over the grassy rocks.

Mikasa found Historia lying on the ground. Wounded but still conscious.

"Historia! What happened?"

Mikasa come near her.

"Go....away.....i-it's a...trap..."

Eren grabbed Mikasa and pinned her to the ground.

"M-monster...?"  
Mikasa didn't move. She only stare at his face.

She blushed at how attractive he is. 

Any precious gems are nothing compared to those emerald colored eyes. Long silky brown hair. Lean muscles and tanned flawless hard skin. 

She can't believe that a creature like him is a cruel monster.

Eren glare at her... There's no doubt she's beautiful but Eren doesn't have any interest on her. He lift his fist the knocked her out.

"Mikasa?!" 

Eren looked at the male avian with a maniac smile.

Levi stepped back.

Eren immediately rush at him. Levi attempt to fly but Eren prevent him by wrapping his tentacles on Levi's legs and wings.

"uuh!"  
He flapped his wings but he can't break free from the tight grip.

"What do you want?!"

Eren ripped the avian's clothes. Levi pushed him on the chest. Eren held Levi's hands and smell it. He's too smooth and fragrant. He lick the palms and fingers. Then the wrists to his arms. 

"What are you doin-nmmh!!!"

He captured his mouth. Sucking hungrily on it while groping his nipples. 

"ammh! nmmh! nmmgh!"

Eren's cold and rough tongue explored down to his throat. 

"hrrrrh! rrrrrh! hmmh!"

He growl on his mouth. He press Levi's chest very tight in a circular motion. 

More tentacles wrapped on Levi's limbs. He can't breath as the monster suck his air out of his lungs. Aggressive hands keep pressing his slender body lower and lower.

He gasp for air when Eren left his mouth and go down to his neck.

"hahhh-! haahhh! no-ahh! ouch!"

He pant desperately. Every touches hurts. It form small cuts and bruises.

"hrrrmhhh!"

Eren suck the sensitive nipple very hard as he grunt. Levi is straddled on Eren's head. His back is few inches above the ground. Visible bite marks are purplish red. 

"n-no! ah! aahh! awh!"

Eren suck his whole length and squish the balls. Levi tried to wiggle his hips. Eren cupped his buttocks and pulled it up and down to meet his hungry mouth.

Historia can't get up to save him. She have no strength to stop the monster. She has a secret feelings for the avian. It hurts when she see someone touching him forcefully.

"aah-! ah! stop!"

The hard suction is painful. Eren want him to cum immediately. He impatiently suck harder.

"aawh! aaaaah! aaagh!"

He came inside his mouth. Eren savored the delicious taste and he swallowed every drop.

"hmmm....so yummy...."

He proceed to the sensitive virgin hole.

"No! not there! unmmmgh!"

A tentacle shoved on his mouth.

"hmmh...mine..."  
Eren shoved his tongue. It's warm and tender. Appetizing and delicious. 

"mmgh! nmh!"  
Levi cry at the painful penetration. The tentacle is too big for his mouth. Sharp teeth are grinding on his private part.

Eren pulled his tongue out and lick the outside. He pulled down the fabric of his pants to reveal a throbbing erection.

Levi cough as the tentacle is removed from his mouth. He felt something bigger is pressing on his groin.

"uhhh-unhhh-!?"

His eyes widened as he saw the huge cock is massaging his entrance. 

It's very hard but still flexible like the tentacles. The tip is like licking the tight hole. It wiggles in eagerness.

"nnh-! uh! n-no-"

Levi can't speak clearly. He can't move his jaw properly.

Eren can't wait any longer. He shove his massive length inside the virgin hole.

"aaaaaagh!"

Levi cry out loud in absolute panic. His lower body palpitates at the violent vibration inside. That part is being stretch forcefully. 

Eren smirked happily... He love the feeling inside him. 

"ungh! hunnnh! c-can't- take-! aagh! too-! b-big!"

Eren move his hips harshly. He pounds carelessly. 

"I don't care!"

He firmly grip his waist and slam to him.

"it hurts! aagh! m-my belly!"

He saw a big swell on his belly. 

"Your flesh is very mushy... ahh.... This part is incredibly soft..."

Eren talked to his prey for the first time. Showing a strong interest. He growl with pleasure. 

"aagh! s-sto-! uuughh! uugh!"

He is so scared at the monster violating him. Every careless movement is so painful. He scream hysterically.

The tentacles are massaging his body. Poking on the nipples and the other parts. His abdomen. His neck. His manhood. 

"Is it your first time, huh? You're so fresh and tender. Every part of you is so soft and smooth."

Eren didn't stop from pounding. He twist his cock while thrusting in and out. 

"aaahg! aagh! aah! aagh!"

It's too much for him to endure the nonstop assault. It prolonged for how many hours. His body became weaker as it continues.

"hrrrrrh!!!"  
Eren is growling in arousal. He's grinning sadistically as he burst the warm fluid. It's swooshing from the inside as he release too much semen.

Levi trembles in fear and pain. He's panting in exhaustion. Sobbing and crying. 

Eren pulled out and more fluid came out including blood.

He positioned Levi on all fours. Letting his arms and legs sprawled freely on the ground but his body and wings are tightly restrained by those hard and rough tentacles.

Eren lift Levi's butt next to his cock. Its tip rubs to his entrance in a licking way. 

"unnhhh~"

He heard a soft groan of protest.  
He ignore it as he fully enter and hit deeply. Aggressively moving in and out.

"uugh~ uuhhh~huhh~ uhh~"   
Levi let out a panic whimper every powerful thrusts. He put his palm on his pulsing belly. Trying to comfort the aching part. He can feel the wavy movement inside. 

Eren didn't care... He fuck the crying avian for hours without stopping. 

"uhhh~uhh~uhhh~"

It felt like forever. His cries is desperate but very weak. The pain is too much for his young and small body to endure.

The cruel monster didn't care a bit. He securely gripped him as the avian is restlessly bouncing on him.

Solid muscles bumps to the soft and delicate skin in a forceful and powerful thrusts. 

He turn Levi sideway. One leg is hanged on his shoulder. The other leg is beneath his crotch. 

The twilight is gone. The moon is the only source of dim light.

Grunts and soft cries echoes to the surrounding with loud spanking sounds.

Eren turn Levi to face him as he came again but he didn't stop from moving. 

"uhh~ nhh~ unnhhh~ uhhh~"

Levi is half conscious and his eyes are slightly open. Staring blank on the air. Soft whimpers are coming from his mouth.

"MINE!"

More and more fluid is gushing from the abused hole.

He stand up with Levi connected to him. 

Mikasa wakes up and saw Levi on the monster's grasp. Sweaty and sticky. Narrow teary eyes and drooling saliva on his lips. Scratches and bruises are visible. Bite marks are allover. Too groggy and almost lifeless. But no less beautiful.

"W-what did you do to him...?"

She noticed the slight vibration on his lower naked body. She barely see the monstrous cock is buried inside him from that angle.

"Y-you.....you-"  
Her eyes wide open when she realized what did he do.

"I fucked him..."  
Eren extended what she is trying to say.

He's been violated beyond his limit. There's a puddle of semen on the ground and still dripping on their thighs.

"I'll take him with me..."

Eren stared at her for a minute. He smirked before he walk away with Levi straddling on his waist.  
Tentacles wrapped on limbs and wings. Not wanting to let him go.

"Wait...Let him go...he might die."

She tried to crawl towards Eren.

"L-let him go...please..."

Eren didn't stop from walking until he's gone.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The raven avian woke up on the monster's grasp. He can't get away no matter how he tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S NOTHING BUT CRUELTY. BRUTALITY AND IMMORALITY.

Eren is watching the unconscious avian on his lap.

He didn't go to their lair. He went to a cave behind the waterfalls. He sat on the solid ground as he caress Levi's face. 

This creature is beyond beautiful....

Milky white skin. So smooth and incredibly soft. He can't help himself but to touch it every time. Feeling the warmth of his perfectly curved shape.

There's no place left untouched. Eren purred softly in a deep tone.

His cock is slowly waving inside the slim belly.

He kiss his parted lips. He rubbed his tongue inside before he pull away.

"Who's there...?"

He looked at the cave's entrance as another monster comes in.

"It's just me... I'm looking for you since you didn't go back yesterday and-"

The bearded monster paused the moment he saw an unconscious rare creature on Eren's lap.

"Is there a problem, Zeke?"

"No...I'm just surprised... You managed to captured an avian... He's too gorgeous and sexy..."

He looked at every part that visible to his vision. Admiring his beauty. Zeke noticed his heaving chest.

"The avian is still breathing! He's alive! Your victim survived for the first time!"

"....ssssshhhhhh....lower your voice...he's still sleeping."

"Sorry... I just can't believe this. You already found your mate."

"...yeah..... I'll never let him go. He's mine now. His name is Levi. I want you to bring some fruits. He must be hungry when he wake up."

"Yes... I'll go look for some fruits. I hope he's still alive when I come back."

Eren stare at the monster with bored expression as he left the cave then he look at the unconscious avian.

He smile as he caress his face and body. He lick him to his neck up to his chin.

"uhhh~"

Levi whined in irritation when the cock inside him adjust position again.

Eren leaned his back on the rough wall and the tentacles lift Levi from his lap.

He excitedly pulled him up and down to his cock.

"uhh~nhh~"  
Levi whined in sleep. The painful contact is slowly waking him.

"uhhh~ uhh~ahh~"  
He can't completely process what's happening. But he felt soreness from down there up to his spine.

"uhh~? ahhh~ aaah~whahh~?"  
There's something moving his body up and down that made his sensitive area to bump on that very hard part every time he's being pulled down.  
He blinked but he can't adjust his foggy vision.

"ahh~"  
His hands are free. He made a lot of effort to move his hand and touch the restrain.

He is slowly becoming aware to these tentacles wrapping and poking on him.

"uunhhh~uhh~wha~? aahhh~?!"

Levi fully woke up at the pain. He's too dizzy. His body is shaking up and down but he can't stop it. He's too weak and groggy. 

Eren watched Levi bounce on him. He licked his lips and grin. He cupped the butt cheeks and squish it. Gently slapping on it.

"aah~ s~top aagh~ please~ aah~ aghh~ haaahhh~ it hurts~"

He's too scared. He want to get away from the monster's rock hard body. He tried to push the tentacles away.

Eren removed some of it but still supporting his back and waist.

"Stay connected to me, Levi..."

Levi flapped his wings but he can't pull himself away. The tentacles are tightly wrapped on the base of his wings.

"Call me Eren. I'm your mate..."

The pace is moderate. Eren didn't move his hips yet. He keep Levi bouncing on him. His reddish cock is wobbly shoving inside at its full hardness. It's very big for Levi to take it all but he still forced it. It makes Eren so aroused at the unique creature's scent and feature.

Zeke came back with the food and a piece of cloth.

"Wow..."  
Zeke muttered. He stare at the crying avian on Eren's lap. He kneeled to take a better look at his ass.

"uhh~ l~let me go~ ah~ ouch~"

He heard a low growl from Eren.

"You're staying with me."

He suddenly came. It made Levi trembles. He pulled out and the semen burst out painfully from the inside. The remaining cum sprayed to Levi's face down to his front like a fountain. 

"Woah~?! ahh~!"  
Levi startled at the sudden change of position.

His tentacles turn him around and he immediately thrust inside him without warning.

"aaa~aagh~!"

Levi jolt in surprise. Eren chuckled as he pressed his belly.

"You're a perfect breeder..."

Eren whispered on his ear behind him.

"ah~ yaahh~ ahh~"

Levi want to say something but his body is quivering fast.

Zeke let out a low monstrous growl. The scene is triggering an extreme arousal.

Eren is jerking so fast and he came quickly. He didn't waste time. He changed their position in doggie style and he jerk again.

"yaahhh~aahh~hmmmgh~"

The tentacle shove on his mouth and travel in and out. 

"Zeke... Return to the hideout and make a nest. Make sure you put a comfortable blanket on it."

"Okay..."  
He take a last glimpse on the raven before he leave.

The tentacle is removed from his mouth. The huge cock pulled out and nuzzle on Levi's small one.

"uuhhh~"

Levi pushed the cock pressing his lower belly teasingly nudging at the aching part.

"s~stop~"

The shaft is rubbing on his crotch.

"aah~ aahh~don't~"

Eren held his hands and set them aside. He lick him on the ear and suck on his jaw.

"My mate...."

He whispered and continue to play at his crotch. Rubbing in a circular motion, it suddenly slap that part.

"ouch~! aahh~ let me go~ ahh~"  
Levi's hips trembles as it slightly lifted upward.

"You're mine..."

He leaned on his neck and he bite hard. 

"aaaaaaagh~!"

He licked the blood on the wound as the tentacles caress his body.

"So delicious..."

Eren unwrapped the tentacles. Levi has no energy to support his own weight. Eren caught him before he bump to the solid floor.

"Here...drink some water."

Eren offer the flask of water from the falls.

Levi shook his head.  
Eren lie him down to the ground.

Levi curled and clutched his stomach. He sobbed and cough in pain. He can't get up. He just cry in silence.

Eren caress his waist with his fingers. He leaned down avoiding to step on his wings and kiss his shoulder. 

"d~don't touch me...."

Eren peeled the fruits and served it on a small piece of cloth. 

"You have to eat..."

He placed him to his lap sideway and he insist feeding him.  
Levi obliged to eat it.

After he ate, Eren carry him to bathe him in the deep part of the water below the falls.

Levi can't move his legs to swim but the tentacles on his wings keep him floating. Head and shoulders are just above the water.

"ouch~! don't touch there~ ah~ n~not that~!"

Eren carelessly wipes the dirt on his body. He grope every parts to clean him. 

"You like bathing, huh..."

He lifted his leg and rubs his crotch with his palm.

"ah~i~it hurts~ be careful~"

Eren smirked at him and continue to rub that part.

"I'm cleaning you."

Levi is pushing his arm but it keeps rubbing.

"I'll c~clean~ myself~ aaah~! please don't~!"

One finger is thrusting in and out. Eren enjoyed teasing him. His confused voice is sounds so cute.

"ah~ please~! stop~"

He flapped his wings but he can't get away.

Eren pulled his finger out and he sink. He go under Levi's crotch and suck his ass. 

"aahh~ no~ aaw~! it hurts~!"

The pain flows up to his spine. The tongue is scraping inside.

"H~help~"

His voice is hoarse and almost a whisper.

Water is splashing around. His hips slightly swayed back and forth as Eren aggressively lick the soft anal wall.

Eren finally got out of the water after several minutes. Levi is panting hard. He's so tired and weak. 

The tentacles wrapped on his head around his eyes to block his vision and the other shoved on his mouth to silence him. He will carry Levi bridal style to the monster's lair.

He can't able to do any kind of resistance. The tentacles are cold. He observed that Eren's body is cold. It only gets warm during an intensive sexual activity.

He heard Eren's footsteps is on a rocky terrain. He stopped from walking and sat on something. 

Is he got tired? He thought.

"nhh?"

He is being lifted by the tentacles.  
Legs spread wide open.

Eren gripped his waist from behind and quickly pulled him down to his fully hard cock.

"mmgh!"

Levi startled at the shocking pain hit deeply.

"mmgh~! mmh~ nhh~mhh~"

Eren is too rough on him. Shoving all the way in and moving very fast. 

"hnngh~ mmgh~ ngh~"

It's impossible to adjust. The movement is so sudden.

"nnh~ nmghh~ mmhh~!"

Eren lift him up and turn him around to face him. He pulled him down carelessly to thrust in again.

"mmh~! nmhh~ mmh~.....nhh... nhh.......hh.......nh......"

The tentacle impeded his tongue to prevent any loud sound.

Eren stood up with Levi and went to a higher rock formation to hide.

He saw two people walking around. They looks like farmers.  
They're gathering some herbal plants growing on this rocky place. Eren ignored them and resumed what he's doing. 

The people didn't noticed them at all.

"....nh...."

Levi cry in silent while Eren pounds on him. His free hands clutches Eren's shoulders. Patting and pushing him but Eren didn't stop until he came hard. 

Levi collapsed in his arms. Too hurt and exhausted.

Eren walked to another rout leading to their lair.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read the tags

He heard whispers and noises on the surrounding when he opened his eyes but darkness is still everywhere.

"I like him...."

"It's my first time to see an avian this close."

"He's so beautiful...."

"I can smell him."

"He looks so delicious."

Those whispers are from the monsters chatting around the cave.

The tentacles on the base of his wings are still restraining him on the monster's cold body.

"unh..."  
He tried to speak.

He tried to get up slowly. Every inch of his body is aching so bad. All he can do is sit up and look around in the middle of the dark place.

"Can't you see in the dark?"

He heard a familiar voice right on his side. He got scared and tried to crawl away with his wobbly limbs until he reached the edge of the nest-like bed.

He hesitate to advance forward. He didn't know what's in there but he put his foot on the ground and suddenly, a slimy rough thing massage his lower leg.

"uhh!?"  
He go back to the nest to avoid that thing.

"Bring some torch here."  
The leader commanded.

"Yes, my lord." 

The servants immediately brought some woods and sulfuric rocks. They made a bonfire to light the area.

The avian realized that he's inside a cave on the monsters lair. Scary tentacled monsters are all around. He moved backward and he bump to his captor's broad body.

"I love your warmth..."  
He wrapped his arm around the smaller one's torso.

"uuhh!"  
He flinched in pain.  
Every single touch sends shivers on his abused body.

"Bring the food and water."  
Eren gestured a hand.

"Here, my lord."  
One of the servants bring the tray of fruits and a cup of water.

Levi want to drink to clear his throat but the water on the cup is a little bit muddy.

"What's wrong? Is there a problem on the water?"

Eren checked the cup of water.

"What the heck is this?! This is what you give to your queen?! Go get some fresh water from the river! He don't drink dirty water from a swamp, you idiot!"

Eren throw the wooden cup on the servant's face.

"I'm sorry, my lord. Forgive me."

"Jean! You go get the water!"

"Okay..."  
The centaur-looking monster get an empty bucket and left the cave.

Jean and the others are his brothers from one mother only. A woman from human clan. They've inherited her human form. Mostly, Eren is looks like her. Their father is a bearded four legged monster. 

Zeke is his father's son on another woman.

Levi is so scared and didn't know what to do. He tried to cover himself with his arms.

"Don't be so tensed, my queen..."  
His voice become sweet and gentle.

"N-no...I'm n-not... y-your queen."  
Levi bowed his head. Not wanting to look at them. 

"Are you scared? They are the elders... The nonhuman form of my kind.... We evolved generations by generations until the human form was born."

Eren told a history as he caress Levi's chest down to his belly and he gripped Levi's length.

"Ouch! aahh-!"

Cold hand is stroking and tightly squeezing it.

"S-stop it!"  
He clutched Eren's wrist and slightly kicking the edge of the bed trying to move away.

"I...w-wanna...go home..."  
He's trying to squirm away from the irritable touches.

"That's impossible... I really need your body to bear my next generation."

"No...You can't d-do that... I'm not a female. Why don't y-you try it on your kind? W-why do you keep using the someone's body to reproduce your own kind?" 

"Our body is cold. We just need a warm body to carry our eggs. We are coldblooded male monsters needed to breed a different warm body... You don't have to be a female to bear my children... I'll just have to deposit my egg inside your belly to keep it warm until it hatched..."

"I-I'm probably... p-pregnant?"  
Levi asked worriedly. 

"Not yet... I wouldn't be able to produce an egg until full moon. That liquid I released inside is just a semen. Not a sperm. Not an egg. There's still few days before the full moon.."

"No, please...don't do that to me. ahhh...! aaaaghhh!"  
He came when Eren squeezed it hard. Some of his cum dripped on the ground.

The monsters immediately go lick the cum on the ground like a wild beast. Wrestling at each other for the very last drop.

Levi covered his mouth in disgust.  
"Let me go, please..."

"Your body is perfect... The egg will not able to grow inside a dead body."

Eren lean his face to his belly.

"aahhh! g-get off!"

Levi pushed his head but to no avail. He can't stop him.

"We have plenty of time to bond before the full moon."

Tentacles wrapped on his limbs and positioned him on his lap.

"Wha-?! too big! n-not that!"

Eren pulled him down to meet his massive erection in a swift motion.

"yaaaaaaaaaaaah-!"

Shocking impact hit deeply inside him. 

"So perfect..."  
Eren whispered in a husky tone. He move in and out carelessly.

"ah! ahh! ah-! ah! too d-deep! ah! ahhh! i-ii-aahh! i-it h-hurts! ah! aaa-ahh! hahh! ahhh! h-help!"

He tried to squirm but the hold is so firm.

"So beautiful..."  
He look at him from face to his beating belly.

"ah! ah-! aah! s-st-op!"

Their hips are swaying so fast. Eren didn't stop no matter how he beg. 

He pushed Levi to lie on his back. His head is hanging on the edge of the nest upsidedown. 

The monsters are focused on watching his lewd expression and hearing those moans and whimpers. His body looks so soft as his nipples shakes up and down on his chest at the extreme pounding.

They growls at the arousing view. Licking their own lips with drooling saliva. 

His skin is so white. He look so cute under Eren's big tanned body.

Eren is still pounding on him. His legs are hanging on Eren's arms. His body is jerking back and forth each of the hard and sloppy thrusts. 

"aahh...ah...ahh...uhh..hahh...ah."  
His cries became weaker and softer. 

His voice is shaky and breathy. He's gasping desperately to fill his lungs with air but the brutal movement remain fast.

The monsters stepped closer to have a better look. Their tentacles almost touching him.

"Step away...!"

They immediately got away with one command of their leader.

Eren slightly turn Levi's body without pausing. Levi is lying on side position while Eren is fucking him. 

His belly didn't bulk at that angle. The cock is hitting another spot.

Eren keep the shaky movement to keep Levi's hips swaying sexily. 

He suddenly rolled Levi on all fours but never stop from thrusting on him.

Levi is too weak to support his upper body and his face dropped on the edge of the nest leaving his butt on Eren's grip. 

They can see his perfect curve on sideview. Eren grope the butt as he thrust. But any angle is still sexy.

Eren hovered over him that lifted Levi's lower half higher.

He nipped on his neck leaving bite marks and tiny bruises.

Levi is whining in pain as his body is forced to bend with his head low and buttocks up.

Eren stretched his own body up as he burst too much fluid. 

"uuuhhhhh~!"  
Levi let out an impeded sharp cry.

It overflows with a splash that dripped down to Levi's body and around them.

Eren bent down and stopped on that position. They can hear the splurting sound.

He keep coming and Levi trembles at the continuous release. It wobbles inside as it pours its content.

Eren pulled him to his lap still connected to him.

Levi leaned on his chest while sobbing and breathing heavily. Tentacles are still wrapped on his limbs. 

His legs are trembling. His mouth is opened to get more air. 

He's coughing softly and gulping but his throat is so dry.

Eren noticed it. He easily turn Levi one hundred eighty degree to face him. His cock is painfully twist inside him causing him to yelp in surprise.

Eren put his tongue on his throat trying to wet it with his sticky saliva but Levi chocked on it.

Jean came back with the bucket of fresh water.

"Here's the water."

Eren let Levi drink to clear his throat. He pulled out of him and wrapped a cloth on his lower part. He placed him to the cold solid ground after the nest was messed up and broken.

"Clean the mess and fix the nest."  
He said to the servants as he stared at Levi.

Levi is to weak to crawl away. He's too exhausted to move.

"I'm hungry..."  
Eren said. He bent down and cupped his cheek.

Levi remain leaning on the cave wall with fear in his eyes. His legs are still trembling.

He assumed Eren will bite him but Eren just kiss him on the lips. He pulled away and stand up.

"Zeke...keep a eye on him. I'll just go hunting."

Zeke excitedly wrapped his tentacles on Levi. Pinning him facedown and stretching his arms to the ground. He shoved a tentacle on his throat. He didn't know he's suffocating him. He pull his hips up and spread his legs as wide as possible. He also wrapped a tentacle on his cock.

"What do you think you're doing?"  
Eren look at how pale is Levi. 

"I'm just making sure that he can't able to escape. You can go now, Eren... I'll take care of him."

Zeke petted Levi's head.

"I'll take him with me..."  
He carry Levi outside the cave to hunt for food. 

He used a strong vines to tie his hands on his back along with his wings. He put a gag on his mouth. He place him on the large root of a tall tree on a sitting position. He didn't bother to tie his trembling legs since he know he can't move it.

It's hard to balance himself because of the soreness of his hips and spine.

Eren walked few meters away and wait for a prey. 

He saw a deer drinking on a river. That's an easy target for him. He ambushed it and easily chopped its flesh and bones like a tender meat using his sharpened tentacles.

"...nh mmhh!"  
Levi saw that and he lost his balance as he felt fear. He fell to the ground upsidedown leaning to the root and he can't get up...

Eren watched his sprawled upsidedown position while he's eating. The view is so appetizing.

He finished eating and washed himself to the river.

He stepped closer to Levi. He can clearly see the fear and embarrassment on his blushing face. 

"nnhhh..."  
He keep trying to change his embarrassing position but he can't move his numb legs to cover his exposed private area.

"You look so cute..."

Eren said as he lean his face on that tight hole and put tiny kisses on it with smooching sounds.

"mhh~"  
Levi moan from the gag. 

Eren didn't just kiss it. He lick it and suck it teasingly.

"nnhh~! nh~nhh~! nh~!"  
Levi have nothing to do to stop him. He can barely squirm.

Eren is lapping it. His tongue is encircling the hole before he poke it. He licked the anal wall causing Levi to wail on the gag. 

He moan in pleasure as he sip and nip at it. His lips is pressing hard around that sensitive skin.

He suddenly grabbed Levi. His tentacles easily straddled him to his lap. He immediately thrust in and out without warning.

"hmmph~! mmhh~nngh~!"  
Levi startled at the rapid and careless motion.

Eren sensed something moving around but he ignore it.

Someone is slowly coming from behind. A man with a sickle on his hand is ready to stab Eren's back but the tentacle blocked the attack. Eren paused from fucking Levi. The avian pant and sob.

"If you want to kill me, you have to learn how to mute your moves."

Eren look at the man.

"I found you. You're that monster who kidnapped my brother! And now you have another victim! I can't allow you to live any longer!"

The man's one eye is blind. He's full of rage and anger.

"I remember you... Do you still remember how I fucked your brother? And how I popped your eye out of your skull? You better go home and stop disturbing us before it's too late."

Eren resumed his movement fast and hard.

"nngh~! nh~! mh~! mh~!"  
Levi cry in shock again.

"How dare you! I'm gonna kill you right n-agh!!!"  
Before the man could reach him, a sharp pointed tentacle pierced to his heart causing an immediate death.

"I told you to go home but it's too late to regret..."

Levi's eyes are widened in fear. Eren mindlessly pound on him again.

Levi collapsed in the middle of the intensive sex. Eren keep going until he's done.

He walked towards a small village. Levi is sleeping on him. Straddled on his waist and still connected to him.

He massacred the people who lives there and decided to settle there with the avian. 

There's a small farm and river near the woods leading to the mountains.

This place is just right for the avian to live compared to that dark dump cave.

He entered one of the wooden house. He lit the fireplace and sat on the floor near it.

He look at Levi still unconscious and cupped his cheek.

He pulled out and thrust in but Levi didn't wake up. He just moaned.

Eren didn't bother. He keep thrusting in and out until he came.


	5. Full moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Monster breeding

"nnhhh....nhhh..."

Levi moan when the sunlight hit his immaculate face.

He felt comfortable on the broad and soft bed he is lying on.

But when he tried to move, sharp pain rush through his whole body.

He looked around the small bedroom. It's a house of human. 

Eren is sitting on a chair near the bed. Quietly watching him.

There's a bunch of different fruits on the table. Eren juiced the fruits and give a cup to Levi.

Levi immediately drink the fresh fruit juice. He is so thirsty. He asked for another cup.

He looked outside the window from the bed and saw the view. There's a small farm and river near the forest.

"Do you like the place?"

Eren sat on the bed. Adjusting his massive weight to normal.

"Where's the people?"

"I killed them... This place is ours now."

Levi got scared on how cruel he is. He's so tense in front of him. Knowing that this monster is holding his dear life.

"You shouldn't think about that."

Eren caress his head to comfort him. Levi just look outside. He want to spread his wings and fly back to his homeland.

He's trembling in fear. So afraid at the feeling of the heavy touches on his body. 

Eren did nothing but to touch. He let him to recover for days. 

He customized the house so Levi can go outside where he can reach the river. He made a big and comfortable nest for the two of them. He wrapped a soft cloth on one of Levi's ankle before he put the long chain on it.

Levi learned to obey...  
He will eat if Eren say so.  
He should take a bath with him.  
He should wear whatever dress Eren gave to him.  
He shouldn't try to escape...

He thought Eren wouldn't hurt him anymore when he do what he said.

Eren is just waiting until the full moon occurred to its full brightness and this is the night he was yearning for to arrived.

Levi noticed a sudden changed of the behavior of the monsters, specially Eren.

Eren is slightly sweating. The other monsters are gone for hunt.

He unchained Levi and held his hand. He walked and pulled him. Levi just walked with him. He noticed a slight warmth on Eren's hand. 

"W-where's the others..?"  
He tried to speak.

"They go hunting..."  
Eren answered and keep walking to a higher terrain. Dragging Levi on top of a hill.

"All of them are.....hungry?"  
Levi speak again with nervous voice.

"It's mating season...they will hunt for a mate."

They've reached the hill peak.

"M-mate?"  
Levi can see the bright full moon above them. 

If the monsters are hunting for a mate. Eren will probably breed him right now.

Levi immediately spread his wings but Eren didn't let him to fly away.

He quickly wrapped his tentacles on Levi's arms and wings.

"Let me go!"

The tentacles are warm. It's keeping him on place.

Eren unbuttoned Levi's long shirt and dropped it on the ground. He removed his own trouser and pulled their sandals to make them fully naked.

His skin became slightly darker and his whole body became bigger. His cock is eagerly tingling in its full hardness. The pair of emerald orbs became darker and sharper.

He stared at the beautiful creature under the bright full moon.

He kneel in front of him. Panting and growling softly. Caressing the slender body from the armpits down to the hips.

Levi can feel the hot breath on his chest. He keep his legs closed but if Eren want to spread it, he can do as he pleased.

"Please don't do this... I don't want this... Y-you're too big... I can't take that... I'm scared."

His voice is trembling yet charming.

Eren separates his legs using the tentacles. Slowly, he positioned their hips together.

"No....please! Not that...!"

He felt the tip is vibrating and rubbing on his entrance. It's feverishly hot and convulsing.

"No...! Don't!"

He squirmed but can't avoid it. It's forcing its way inside him.

"aghh! It hurts! T-that's too big!"

He gasped as he felt violent vibration of the hard flesh inside.

His vision became blurry in an instant when he inhaled his musky and intoxicating hot breath.

"uunhh...ahh...aaaaghh!"

He bucked his head up at the shocking impact when Eren shove his length all the way in.

Eren cupped his buttocks and move his hips.

Levi is crying so loud. Flapping his wings in attempt to escape. Pleading him to stop and begging for mercy.

It's painfully strange... The cock is pulsing so fast as if it would explode anytime.

He became weaker as his wings fell down. He just let out an agonizing cry.

Eren is growling at the irresistible urge that send shivers on his whole body.

Levi bite Eren's thumb once he put it on his drooling mouth. 

Panic consume him... Eren's movement became faster and harder. The soft skin of is chest wobbles up and down at the extreme pounding. 

"uugh! ghh-uhh!"  
His hands bend on his side. Gripping the tentacle on his palm. Can't get away at the strong hold.

Eren held his lower back. He's panting in thrilling pleasure. Gritting his teeth and growling like a berserk beast every hostile thrusts. 

He burst an excessive amount of sticky fluid and it pours from the inside. It felt different from before. It's thicker and creamier. 

Their bodies are visibly shivering at the intense activity.

"uugh~! nnghh! aghh~!"  
Levi felt the bulk on Eren's swelling cock flows from the hilt to the tip until the round thing is attached inside him.

"aaaahhhhh.....yeeeesssss...."  
Eren is grinning sadistically as he managed to transfered his egg to Levi's belly.

Levi whimpers weakly as he felt the rough movement inside. Too shocked at the pain. Too confused to speak.

Eren bring his palms on the bulky belly. Massaging in alternate circular motion. Feeling the pulse of his offspring.

He settled his hands on Levi's hips. Taking a perfect momentum to slam back again.

Another shocking impact hit deep inside as Eren pounds on him again.

"aaa~aa~aahhhh~"  
Levi cry a shocked and shaky voice as another egg was released inside.

Eren move his hips again after he release the second egg. He pounds on him for several minutes and release the third one. He didn't care to coax the crying avian and he immediately thrust in and out again. Not wasting this moment.

Levi gasped for air at the nonstop torture.

Eren release two eggs at same time. His body is shuddering in absolute joy because of the successful mating...

Levi's belly is just slightly swelling. Eren go back to the nest. He put a linen robe on Levi. All of his clothes are made backless for his wings. He lie on his back with Levi in top of him. It's okay if the belly is impeded. 

"nnhhh~"  
Levi whined in sleep.

Eren wrapped his arms around him and fell asleep too.

The morning came and Levi wakes up. Two strong arms are wrapping around his aching body. 

The worst is... Eren's cock is still buried inside him with his eggs.  
It's still warm and pulsing.

He tried to get up but the arms is too heavy for him to lift. He remain on that difficult position until Eren wakes up.

Eren sit up causing his cock to pushed deeper inside Levi.

Levi yell in pain but Eren didn't pull out.

The other monsters came back along with his brothers. They failed to find a fine bearer of their eggs.

"Looks like you failed to find a mate..."

Eren commented.

"We tried so many times but they're all ended up dying. Few of our clan members had been killed by the elves..."

Jean stated.

"How's the avian?"  
Zeke asked.

"He's conceiving my children..."  
Eren declared.

"Yes! This is a success!"  
Zeke and the others rejoiced.

Levi whined in irritation. Didn't know how to deal with the offsprings inside him.

"Serve the food for him... He likes fruit juice. Make sure the fruits are fresh."

Eren commanded.

"Yes, my lord..."

Eren leaned on the nest. He pulled Levi on his bare chest and caress his lower back.

Levi is looking at him. Pleading to put him on a comfortable position. Eren smirked. 

He tried to make fun on him. He held his waist and slowly pulled him up.

Levi didn't make any resistance but Eren suddenly removed his hands on his waist causing him to fall back down.

A startled yelp came from him when the big cock shoved inside him again. 

"oops! my bad...he he..."

Eren laughed...he smiled a charming smile. 

Levi blushed and frown at him. Eren stare at his pouting lips. He got aroused easily that made his erection to wiggle inside. Levi closed his one eye and bit his lower lip. He hissed at the wavy movement. He felt heaviness on his stomach.

"nhhhh~"  
He let out a shaky breath when he felt the continuous pulsing inside of him.

Eren lick Levi's mouth. More like poking inside. Flexible muscle easily explore from under the soft small tongue to his teeth and licking the upper mouth.

Levi tried to bite but it penetrates deeply on his throat. He choked at the rough treatment. 

"Here's the fruits, my lord. It's ripe and fresh..."

Zeke took the fruits on the servant and brought it closer to the nest.

"Let me feed him..."  
Zeke offered.

Eren stopped licking and Levi cough and gasped for air. He can't able to speak. His throat is sore and his voice is hoarse.

"Here, open your mouth."  
Zeke gladly said but Levi refused to open his mouth.

"Come on, it's your favorite."  
He offered once again but Levi pushed his hand.

Eren gripped his waist and pulled him up and down.

"uuhhh~!"  
Levi cry.

"If you won't eat, I'm gonna fuck you all day."  
He threatened and Levi shook his head. Eren stopped and let Zeke feed him.

Levi is compelled to do everything in Eren's command.

This is a never ending abuse as long as he's being held captive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just copiying and pasting my works. 
> 
> One day, this story is gone (probably deleted by the site owner) and I can't recover this story anymore so it may discontinue.
> 
> Sorry...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to continue this fic.

Levi is drinking some fresh water on the river. There's a long chain around his ankle connecting inside the house post near the nest.

He can barely stand as he felt heaviness on his belly. He tripped to the ground and the monster around offered to help.

"I can help you, my queen."  
Monster said with a low growl.

"No, don't touch me, please."  
Levi tried to crawl away.

"You need help."  
The monster insisted.

"He said don't touch him! Just go away!"  
Eren walked towards them and he carry Levi back to the nest.

"Forgive me, my Lord...."  
The monster apologized.

Levi always complaining that his belly hurts for the past few days.

"Don't worry, it would hatch soon..."  
Eren rubbed Levi's belly.

"How many months?"

"Months you say? It's not like a human baby. You'll delivered the eggs in few days. And your due is about a day. Once you lay them, they will hatched and grow rapidly day by day."

"I-it's even more painful... It's moving inside. What should I do?"

"Just relax...."

Eren gently push Levi to lie him down to the nest.

"Ouch! I think it's about to-!"

Levi arch his back as he released one egg.

But there's something wrong...

The egg hatched but the small fetus is not moving or breathing.

"What happened...?"  
Eren asked worriedly.

Levi released two eggs but they're the same as the first one.

"They're d-dead...."  
Eren said almost in shock.

Levi released another egg. It hatched but it's already lifeless.

"My babies... It can not be. They're just moving a while ago. How can this be happened...."

Levi saw tears in Eren's eyes. He can't imagine that a brutal monster like him still has a heart for it's children.

He finally delivered the last egg.

It hatched and immediately grow into a size of a two-year old baby.

His dark straight hair is very long. His skin is pale and soft. There's a pair of black tiny wings on his back. And his eyes are like a metalic blue gems. His pale tin lips are smiling innocently while staring at him.

"My child..."  
Eren took his son to his arms.

"Look at him, Levi. He looks like you. It's our son. So beautiful as you. We should give him a name."

Levi covered himself with blanket.

Eren think of an elvish or human name.

"How about.... Noel?"

Levi looked away upset.

"You should rest..."

Eren carried his son outside and introduce him to his clansmen.

His dead children are buried at the village outskirt. His only son left alive is growing rapidly day by day until it reached the size of a nine years old boy.

About four feet and six inches in height.

He know how to speak and he's really clingy on his mother. 

Levi is always pushing him away.

He can't do so because Eren is on the other side cuddling over him.

"....mama....."  
The first word he learned while growing up.

"Don't call me mama. I'm not your mother!"

The boy straddled on Levi's waist and hugged him closer.

"Get off of me! You're heavy!"  
Levi pushed him.

"Don't squeeze your mother so tight, son. You might injured him."  
Eren pulled Noel from Levi.

"Sorry, mama..."  
He kindly apologized as he cupped Levi's cheek.

"Why don't you play in the forest for a while..."

"Can I, papa?"

"Of course. Just go back before night."

Noel excitedly run outside as soon as his father let him.

Eren sat beside Levi. Running his fingers from his hand up to his shoulder. 

Levi move backward when the large hand caressed his neck up to his cheek. 

Another hand grope the smooth skin of his inner thigh.

"No..."  
Levi back away but Eren pulled him back.

He lifted him and straddled on his lap. The tentacles held his limbs to keep him in place and one on his mouth.

He lift the shirt up to his wings and gripped his hips as he positioned himself on Levi's crotch.

He can feel the avian struggling and trying to move his hips away but he had a strong grip on Levi's hips.

He pushed down Levi to meet his thrust.

"nhhh...."  
Levi groaned and Eren moaned.

"Still tight..."  
Eren whispered while moving Levi up and down.

"nnhhh...!"  
Levi's sound is too quiet as he keep bouncing on Eren's hard length.

Eren lie down on the nest. He caress Levi's parted legs as he move even faster.

Levi shook his head trying to spit the tentacle. His body quivers when he felt the hard release of hot and sticky fluid. Eren got up and released the tentacles. He put down Levi's shirt to cover him down there. Levi is leaning on Eren's chest and panting weakly while Eren is petting his head.

Noel came home after he explored around the forest near the mountains.

"I'm back! I have a present for mama!"  
Noel said happily.

"You're too early... And why are you look so messy? Is that blood on your face and clothes?"  
Eren asked his son.

"I found a nest with little birds up in a tree. They're so cute!"  
Noel told them.

"What did you do?"

"I ate them!"  
He said with a grin.

Levi felt shock at the moment. He looked at the young monster grinning his teeth and wiping some blood on his lips with his tongue. His one hand is in the pocket of his linen clothing.

"I brought one for mama!"  
He take the dead bird out of his pocket and he hand it to Levi.

"I don't want that!"  
Levi turned his head away. Not wanting to look at the poor creature on the boy's palm.

"Throw that away, Noel! Your mother don't eat that! And don't touch him with your dirty hands! Go wash yourself to the river."

Noel immediately obey at his father's command. 

Eren put his arm around Levi's waist when he attempt to pull away from him.

"Stay..."  
Eren maintain their connection. Loving the warmth of the avian's body.

"ahh...."  
Levi shut his eyes as he felt Eren pressed him closer.  
He can't find a comfortable angle when he tried to adjust. He still remain straddled on Eren's lap sitting firmly on that massive flesh.

He looked at Eren's face and saw him looking back at him.  
The silent pleas made Eren to wipe his tears.

He squeak a little when Eren finally pulled out.  
Carrying him outside the house. They left without no one noticing.


End file.
